1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for attaching to a tree. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for attaching to a tree and stabilizing a bowman attached thereto who is hunting game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bow hunter will usually sit or stand at the rear of a tree stand with his back against the tree. When a deer appears, the hunter will step forwardilon the platform of the tree stand to ready himself for a shot. With the tree no longer at the hunter""s back as a reference, the hunter could loose his sense of balance.
Numerous innovations for hunter supports have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,466 to Hall teaches a portable bench which is particularly suited for use by a shooter that comprises top and front and rear leg assemblies pivotally connected thereto. The leg assemblies fold inwardly to provide a pocket for carrying a seat which is releasably connected to the leg assemblies when they are folded outwardly at the point of use. The bench top is inclined and is vertically and angularly adjustable. The bench top has a lateral recess which overlies the seat for accommodating the upper body of the shooter when seated on the seat. An adjustable gun rest is provided at the front of the bench top for supporting the forearm of the shooter""s gun.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,391 to Klipp teaches a gun rest and sports equipment holder for use on railings of a tree stand, fence, porch deck, or the like that includes a portable bracket with attaching clamp, a cradle for a gun rest and an optional adaptor for holding spotting telescopes and cameras is adjustable for various viewing heights and azimuth angles by the attending hunter or sportsman and serves to stabilize the aiming of long barrel firearms, spotting scopes, or cameras.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,514 to Rezmer teaches a safety harness especially for hunters who use tree stands. The harness comprises a web belt with a buckle for the hunter. Attached to the belt by a xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d-ring is a safety rope which is fastened around the three and back onto the xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d-ring by a cammed-hook assembly to secure the hunter from falling. The harness is portable and is usable both as a climbing harness and as a tether while the hunter is on the tree stand.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,817 to Parker teaches an adjustable firearm support for use in adjusting the sights of a firearm. The firearm support includes a substantially horizontally disposed tube having an armrest movably attached to one end thereof and a gun cradle movably attached to an opposite end thereof. A telescopic stand is pivotally and slidably coupled to the tube by a clevis and facilitates providing vertical support for the tube. The stand, in turn may be releasably clamped to the stationary object. The clevis is rotatably engageable with the tube so as to permit the tube to be rotated in a horizontal plane. The clevis is further pivotal so as to permit the tube to be pivoted in a vertical plane. The firearm support is not limited in its application to adjusting firearm sights but may be set up at a hunting site, and attached to a tree stand or other solid object, for use in providing a steady rest when sighting and firing a game. When not in use, the firearm support is capable of being broken down into a compact and light-weight assembly so as to be easily transported and stored.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,024 to Arizpe-Gilmore teaches a foldable rotary hunting seat, comprising a seat and a seat back articulately coupled to the seat so as to allow to be folded when folding the seat; said seat and seat back being made of a rigid material; a plate bearing centrally coupled to a lower surface of the seat; four leg sockets, equally coupled to a lower surface of the plate bearing and four legs, each loosely coupled to a leg socket, so that the seat can rotate on said plate bearing when it is assembled and placed in a hunting position; a weapon support arm articulately coupled to the seat, to maintain the weapon support arm in a hunting position and allow to be folded when folding the seat; and a variable height weapon retaining fork rotary coupled to the upper vertical end of the support arm.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for hunter supports have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a device for attaching to the and stabilizing a bowman attached thereto who is hunting game that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a device for attaching to a tree and stabilizing a bowman attached thereto who is hunting game that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a device for attaching to a tree and stabilizing a bowman attached thereto who is hunting game that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a device for attaching to a tree and stabilizing a bow hunter attached thereto that includes a tree-attaching portion and a bow hunter-attaching portion. The tree-attaching and bow hunter-attaching portions each, include an intermediate tube, a pair of intermediate bushings, a pair of outboard tubes, two pair of outboard bushings, a pair of intermediate friction washers, a tube, two pair of outboard washers, a rod, first and second knobs, a thrust bearing, and a pair of arms. The tree-attaching portion further includes a tree mount and a seat for sitting upon by the bow hunter while leaning on the tree and waiting for the game to appear. The bow hunter-attaching portion further includes a cross arm, a block, a shaft, a nut, a washer, a sleeve, a cable, and a belt. The belt includes a pair of sleeves, a pair of rubber tubes, a pair of throughbores, and eyelets. The cable extends along the outermost surface of the belt until the ends thereof reach an innermost pair of the throughbores in the belt, at which time, the ends of the cable pass therein and out an outermost pair of the throughbores in the belt, and are maintained thereat, by collars that are fixedly attached to the ends of the cable so as to allow the cable to move with the belt for allowing the bow hunter to turn right and left by virtue of the cable moving in the sleeve of the bow hunter-attaching portion.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its la method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.